SHW's Story
by PigBlossom of Earthclan
Summary: -No offense to J.K.Rowling! This just how I think it should have been. Follow the Unknown main character as she tries to unravel her side of the story, her part. In her welcome speech(a.k.a Intro) it may seem offensive, but I'm trying to keep in character of her thoughts. As she says if you have a problem go eat a fish. Since she can't make you read it, I say read it! Don't own pic
1. Chapter 1

"Muggles... Muggles...Muggles... They get stories wrong. Yeah... They usually get the main point and names right, but they change it and delete all the things they don't like. They didn't like me or my friend Arianna. They felt like I took the spotlight out of Harry Potter. They adored him, just like everyone else. It's always Harry. Harry can do this. Harry can do that. I'm tired and sick of being neglected from the story. I hear that muggles enjoy a good romance. That's exactly what MY story is about. It has love, snogging even. But (lowers voice) I don't bang. (Raises voice) I have danger, mystery, everything you could want. But noo Draco Malfoy, and Harry potter take the stage as rivals. Even Charolette wasn't included and she was always at Draco's side. I'm crying pools of tears when I read the muggle version. Arianna had to cheer me up and we played wizard chess. We were like the best in all Hogwarts, though we steered far from the "Golden" trio. Maybe my story is complicated. And my last thing I say is that if I have offended J.K. Rowling or one of her fans I didn't mean to, honest. If you're still not accepting my apology then you can go eat a fish, 'cause even the most powerful witch can't make you think what you don't want to.


	2. Chapter 2

It started like this...

I was siting in a compartment alone... I was eleven and it was my first year at Hogwarts. I had no friends at the time, because my parents felt like the Wizards in our area were a bad influence. Our house was fairly big and I loved the big oak tree that was siting on the left of our yard. On sunny warm days I'd climb the tree and start to draw. I was really good.

There must have been not enough compartments that after a few moments the door swung open revealing a girl with long blond hair. She introduced herself as Eline.

Me and Eline talked for awhile and we soon knew all about each other. But it wasn't long until there was a knock on the door. Then me and Eline turned our heads toward the person. Shooting up I slid the door open and beckoned the red head and his friend in.

"Sorry, we got kicked out of our compartment." Red head's friend apologized.

"You weren't interrupting much. I'm Savannah Winters. And this is Eline Heathers." I interduced.

"Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." At the mention of the boy who live's name, I leaned forward.

"Did you just say Harry Potter? Didn't he like die?" I asked.

Ron chuckled. "Die? Why would he have died? It was you-know-who who died!" He said.

My cheeks heated up. "I thought he died killing HIM." I answered.

Ron shook his head. "No, just HIM." He answered.

The door slid open once more. I groaned. How many time's did it I have to open?

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." A girl with bushy brown hair asked.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." I mocked in an extremely high pitched voice. The girl glared at me, but Eline just laughed.

"And." She huffed.

"No. I haven't seen that freakin' toad!" I yelled. Terrified, she ran out.

"That was mean." Harry commented.

"Harry, I'm not in the mood." I answered.

"But, just saying. It wasn't nice."

I ignored his last comment. "I'm gonna get changed."

There was nothing more interesting than being on the boats. I paddled like an expert and I also ducked Eline in. That was fun what was not fun was that Eline came up from the water and dumped a bucket on my head. How she got that bucket, I don't no.

Then a strict looking teacher, who I later knew as Professor McGonagall, came rushing at us and covered us with warm fuzzy Red towels. "Did you fall in?" She asked. Eline, not wanting any trouble just nodded. "Well then..follow me." We followed her until we reached two large brass doors. "There hate four houses. Ravenclaw. Huffelpuff. Gryffindor. And Slythiren. They will be like your family."

I felt Harry shiver. I knew he must be frightened, so I warmly wrapped my arms around him in a comforting way. "Thanks." He whispered.

"Any time." I said.

"-breaking you Will lose points. Now follow me quickly." She said, while opening the doors.

Inside the Great hall I felt high. like I could do anything. And at that moment I was Queen of them all even if they didn't notice. "Harry! Harry! I'm gonna be place in Gryffindor. Just don't you watch!" I Remember saying. I wasn't feeling all in the Thad for memory keeping.

"You don't know that yet." He answered.

I frowned. But why wouldn't I be? I'm brave enough!" I whinnied.

Harry must have gotten the hint not to upset me, because all he did was shrug and say, "Im sure you will."

By now the sorting hat was placing people in houses. Eline was placed in Hufflepuff and I knew she was quite upset. And that Granger girl was placed in Ravenclaw, though I wasnt that suprised. It did suit her. Finally it was my turn and I placed the hat on my head. "Hmmm... Your spirit is kind and warming. Brave, but cunning. IF I were to go family wise Gryffindor, but it doesn't work that way so... SLYTHERIN!" The Hat muttered.

Oh, great... I'm in Slytherin


End file.
